


"Long live the king."

by heavenlyrare



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Characters Watching Disney Movies, Characters Watching The Lion King (1994), Comfort, Comfort Food, Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyrare/pseuds/heavenlyrare
Summary: WatchingThe Lion Kingnever got easier for Lance. Despite his teasing, Hunk is always there to help pick up the pieces.





	"Long live the king."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a late birthday gift for a Discord friend of mine! I hope that you, and everyone else, enjoys it!
> 
> [I do not own V:LD. Any mistakes founded are mine.]

“I’m home!” announced Hunk as he entered the apartment that he shared with his boyfriend, Lance. “Sorry it took me awhile to get back. I had gotten sidetracked, and then decided to pick up some things from the grocery store for dinner.” Toeing off his shoes at the door and placing them in the rack they had, he didn’t register that he hadn’t received a response yet. 

Making his way into the living room, he bypassed a Lance curled up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him, entering the kitchen to set down the bags he was carrying. “I was thinking… shrimp linguine tonight? I’m in the mood for pasta, how about you?” questioned Hunk as he began to unpack the bags. It was when he got a loud, sobbing hiccup in response that he froze in his movements.

“Lance… are you  _ crying?” _

_ “N-No,”  _ stuttered the brunet, but his lie was proven wrong by the hiccup that followed.

Hunk let his gaze shift from Lance trying to furiously wipe away his tears to what was playing on their TV. He sighed softly as he took in the familiar scene of the old Disney movie,  _ The Lion King _ . He was silent for a bit as he watched Mufasa place his son on a rock that was safe from the stampede, only to be swept up in it, much to Simba’s horror.

“You’ve seen this movie a hundred times,” reasoned Hunk as he finally tore his gaze away from the screen and back to his boyfriend. “It’s not even at his death yet.”

“That d-doesn’t mean… it gets e-easier,” hiccuped Lance as he gave up wiping his face. The tears didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon as they neared closer and closer to one of the most iconic Disney scenes known to man. Lance curled in on himself as much as he could, silently crying save for the occasional hiccup, or breathing spasm.

Hunk abandoned unloading the groceries to join Lance on the couch, flopping down beside him. He let the brunet press against his side as he wrapped an arm around him. It was silent as they watched the scene unfold in front of them, both waiting for the inevitable.

_ “Long…. live... the king.” _

Hunk heard a sharp inhale as Mufasa was thrown to his death, eyes wide in betrayal and paws flailing in the air. He tightened his hold around Lance as he felt a face bury itself in his shoulder, wetting his shirt with hot tears. No doubt Lance would be horrified about this later, and Hunk would tease him about it, but, for now, he let his tears seep through his clothing. His hand reached for Lance’s head, combing his fingers through his hair in a comforting manner. A soft smile graced his features as he heard his sobs quiet down.

It wouldn’t be long before they started back up again.

_ “Dad? Dad, c’mon… You gotta get up…” _

Hunk felt more than saw new sobs wrack through Lance’s body as they listened to the sad classical music coupled with Simba’s broken voice. He was able to catch bits and pieces of Lance’s babbling (“...not going to get up…” “....can’t go home, Simba” ) as he talked in his shoulder. Fingers continued to come through Lance’s hair until the movie crawled onto where Timon and Pumbaa found Simba in the desert.

“It’s over now,” whispered Hunk underneath the voices of the characters. “Hakuna Matata is about to start.”

Sniffling tuned out some dialogue from the movie as Lance lifted his face from Hunk’s shoulder, using his hands to wipe the tear tracks left on his cheeks. His head was pounding and he had to focus on his breathing to get its rhythm back, but he was mostly okay. He felt Hunk’s hand leave his hair to rest on his hip, no longer there to comfort him.

“M’sorry for your shirt,” mumbled Lance as he touched the wet spot, wrinkling his nose in disgust even though  _ he  _ did it.

“S’alright,” reassured Hunk as the beginning notes of “Hakuna Matata” began to ring throughout their apartment. “How about we just have pizza and ice cream tonight? I can make the pasta another time.”

Lance nodded eagerly, feeling more in the mood for comfort food after his crying session. He smiled as he felt lips against his forehead before Hunk was getting to his feet, leaving the living room to call their local pizza place. Lance returned his focus back to the screen just in time to softly sing along to Pumbaa’s backstory.

Even though Hunk could never relate to how emotional Lance was, he was always there to pick up the pieces, lovingly putting them back together again. And Lance couldn’t ask for a more understanding boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr](www.attractivelysarcastic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
